


Have A Twin

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Twin Teeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Bottom Mogar, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Michael, Gavin, Ray, Ryan, or Joel had an Identical Twin?</p><p>NOW INCLUDES X-RAY AND VAV!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!!!

You guys are so mad that this isn't a new chapter on Twin Skeletons, aren't you? BUT, hear me out! I've been thinking and, what if, Ray, Michael, Gavin, Ryan, or Joel, 

Had a Twin?

I'm letting you guys choose what kind of One-Shot I write for each of these pairings:

Ray x Ray's Twin x Joel (Ray and His Twin Bottoms)

Ray x Joel's Twin x Joel (Ray Bottoms)

Ray x Ray's Twin x Ryan (Ray and His Twin Bottoms)

Ray x Ryan's Twin x Ryan (Ray Bottoms)

Michael x Michael's Twin x Gavin (Michael and His Twin Power Bottoms)

Michael x Gavin's Twin x Gavin (Michael Power Bottoms)

To be clear on something: MICHAEL IS THE ONE WHO GETS SOMETHINGS IN HIS ASS, GAVIN AND HIS TWIN ARE BASICALLY MICHAEL'S SEX SLAVES!!! 

This also includes Ray and His Twin bossing around the Haywoods and Heymans.

The prompts you send me can be Smut or Non Smut, and AU or Non AU. Like you send me a Spooky Scary AU with no smut, I'll write it. Or maybe, you send me a Achievement Hunter with Smut, I'll still write it!

So send me a Prompt with one of the pairings above, and I will do my best to write a nice and long One-Shot. No promises, though. I'm very fucking lazy.

If you have questions or if you have a Prompt comment below. 

If you don't want to do that you can ask me on Tumblr at: AnimeXIII OR my other account Ask-Au-Achievement-Fandom. 

Both are on Tumblr.

Thank You! - XIII

P.S. Now has X-Ray and Vav!

XaV Pairings

Vav x Mogar's Twin x Mogar (Mogar and his Twin Bottom)

Vav x Mogar x Vav's Twin (Mogar Bottoms)

X-ray x X-ray's Twin x Mad King (Narvaez Twins Bottoms)

Mad King x X-ray x Mad King's Twin (X-ray Bottoms)

NOTE: MOGAR IS A BOTTOM

 

That is all.


	2. Switch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray x Joel x Joel's Twin
> 
> Promt is from DreamingFandoms:  
> I just want them [The Twins] to one day just plan on tricking Ray [Who doesn't know] by having the other pretend to be Joel for a day, and then when he goes home there's Joel in the bedroom waiting. Ray is confused.  
> Cue possible Smut and/or Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joel's Twin is name Jake Heyman.  
> I know real original.

Jake and Joel were planning something, something that may get them killed or laid. 

They hope it's the latter. 

They were planning on Jake to be Joel for a day, wanting to trick Joel's boyfriend, Ray.

Jake, who wore T-Shirts, skinny jeans, sunglasses indoors, and styled his hair, would swap clothes with his brother. 

The Heyman Twins stood in the Rooster Teeth's restroom, messing or fixing their looks.

"Your hair gel smells." Joel grumbled, looking in the sink mirror, hands covered in said gel.

"Hey! That stuff's expensive!" Jake sqawked when Joel knocked over the gel container. He growled when the other didn't pick it up.

"I'll buy you a new one! Anyway, when is Ray getting here?"

Jake looked at his (well, his brother's) leather watch. "Uhhh, in 20 minutes. Pass the cologne."

"Good, almost done. Just need to clean your shades." Joel grabbed his equally psychotic brother's gold tinted glasses.

18 minutes later they ran out of the bathroom and into their positions, Joel upstairs in Jake's office, and Jake in the kitchen to get a coffee.

Jake heard the front door open and quickly started to pour coffe in a random mug, almost spilling the hot drink on himself.

Ray's voice trickled through the halls as the small male walked into the kitchen, seeing Jake in disguise he smiled.

"Hey, Joel. You're early." Jake jumped, but covered it with a cough.

"Well, I wanted to see you!" Jake tried his best not to sound nervous. Ray raised a brow and shrugged.

Geoff took this moment to walk in. The Drunkard strolled past, but noticed the Heyman.

"Yo, Jake." Said man froze at his words while Ray looked confused.

"Jake? That's Joel?" Now, Geoff looked confused. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Jake's frantic hand waving behind Ray.

"Oh, my mistake. I haven't had a drink yet." 

Jake slumped in relief as Ray bought it. "It's 8 in the morning Geoff! You should already be drunk."

Geoff waved it off with a laugh, giving Jake a look that said he'd better explain what was going on. "Shut up, shorty." 

Sending Ray to the office, who grumbled the whole way about being called short, Geoff turned to Jake with a frown.

"Care to explain Why you're dressed like Joel?" The founder crossed his ink stained arms.

"Joel and I want to trick Ray. Don't tell him!" Jake quickly explained to his boss, not wanting to face the man's fatherly rath.

Geoff raised a brow but nodded. "Fine, but NO hurting him. Got it, Asshole?" 

Jake agreed, then ran to Joel's office to begin work.

This happened throughout the day, Ray calling him Joel while the others saw right through his disguise. 

Several times Jake was almost caught, but luckily he didn't. The Twins texted each other while Jake worked and Joel left early, faking a cold.

Finally, it was time to go home. Jake offered to take Ray home, smirking once they got there.

'Show time.'

 

\-----------------SMUT SMUT SMUT--------------

 

Ray had noticex that his boyfriend was acting strange today, but put it off as him having one of his moods.

He had agreed when Joel asked to take him home, thinking he had got out of his funk.

Now, he walked into his apartment, and immediately stopped.

His bedroom door was open.

He never leaves it open.

Ray, thinking it was a burglar, grabbed the metal bat Michael had given him for Christmas and slowly walked to the door.

The small Puerto Rican peaked in and stood in confusion.

Joel, who should be outside, was on his bed.

"Joel? How did you get here, and why are you dressed like that?" Ray questioned the man who smirked and got up.

"Jake and I wanted to see if you can tell between us." He explained as he strolled closer, a dark look in his eyes.

Ray backed up into a large object, arms wrappd around his waist from behind and a voice beathed in his ear.

"Turns out you can't." Jake purred, messing with the hem of Ray's shirt.

"S-Sorry!" Ray stuttered as Joel sandwiched him between them.

"Don't worry, we don't really care." They said in usion. "You can make it up to us, though."

"How?" Ray gulped, already knowing.

His question was answered by Joel kissing him roughly. A wet tongue licked a strip up the side of his neck.

"Be ours."

"W-wha-ahh." He was cut off by a moan, a large hand cupping his package. 

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" Joel grinned at the younger's flushed expression. They backed up into the King-size and sat on the warm brown duvet. 

Ray tried to focus on what was happening, but it was hard with a warm callous hand rubbing his member. 

Joel chuckled, slipping off Ray's top, bearing his chest. The insomiac latched on to a nipple, while his brother took off the rest of Ray's clothes. 

"A-aah!" The Twenty-Three year old gasped as his pale, hairless body was exposed.

Jake grinned sharply. "You shave?"

"N-na-ah-natural." Ray moaned when Joel switched to his other nipple.

Jake hummed, then moved his hand more.

They played with him, until he was close to cumming.

"You want to cum, babe?" Jake looking at the panting mess in front of him.

"Pl-please!" The gamer mewled, thrusting into the hand holding him.

"Cum, cum for us." Jake bit his neck as the short male came with a gasp.

The twins stopped their treatment on him and focused on each other. Getting clothing out of the way, showing their toned bodies. 

Ray watched them as they grinded against the other, slowly becoming hard. Without him noticing, his hand drifted lower.

Jake and Joel came together, then turned when they heard wet noises. Their dicks perked up at the sight infront of them.

Ray pinched a nipple while his other hand had fingers thrusting into his puckered hole. His small, pink cock bobbed with his movements.

His eyes opened when a warm heat enveloped his cock, a dark head of hair between his legs.

Hands gripped his waist as Joel moved beneath him. His fingers were removed and replacex with something much larger. 

Ray gasped as Joel's big cock entered him, staying still for a moment then started thrusting shallowly.

Jake sucked him as Joel's thrusting brought him closer. They moved in sync, bringing their tiny lover to the edge.

Ray watched as Jake swallowed his load. "That's so hot."

The taller smirked. "It's about to get hotter."

"Wha-!" Faster than Ray's tired mind could process, Jake had shoved his own cock into the tight hole next to his brother.

The three moaned in union, Jake and Joel from the tight heat, Ray from the hits to his prostate. 

The twin pounded into the Puerto Rican, Ray wrapping both of his arms around their necks to bring them into a sloppy kiss.

Ray broke away from it first, then purred. "Cum, cum in my tight hole."

The larger men groaned, and followed his command. Ray mewling at the wet feel, cumming on his and Jake's stomachs. 

They panted, falling back on the pillows with Ray laying between them.

Sitting in comfortable silence, Ray broke it. 

"I was wondering why Jake didn't have Joel's normal coffee."

"What do you mean?" Joel looked at him.

"Jake had alot of milk in it. You like yours black." Jake huffed out a laugh.

"That's probably why everyone knew I wasn't Joel."

"Yeah, probably." Ray muttered, dozing off.

Ray knew his relationship with the two was going to be strange, but didn't care. Even when he returned to work the next morning covered in marks, limping, and had a sociopath on ether side of him grinning, responding to the cat calls and whistles with smirks.

Yeah, this'll be fun.


	3. Heist Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt by Xanzs:  
> Bottom Rays but they are in full control, and milking poor muscled and bounded Joel.
> 
> Fake AH Crew AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray Twin's name is Eddy. 
> 
> I couldn't think of anything else.

Joel shook the handcuffs that kept him in the chair. He huffed as they didn't budge.

"I told Burnie it was a bad idea to drink in that bar. But nooo, he wanted to try the martini." The policeman/detective grumbled to himself.

Him and Burnie were in a bar that was famous for said martini. It just so happened, that the Fake AH Crew had decided to make the bar their next target.

The criminals had stormed the place, taking out the security and telling the occupants to get down. Naturally, they complied.

Ryan and Gavin, Vagabond and Tyrant, kept watch while Micheal, the Jersey Devil, had gotten the cash from the barista.

Both cops had tried to sneakily get their weapons out, but were caught by Ryan. He had pointed his gun at them, but stopped at Gavin's voice.

"Hey, didn't the twins want that messy haired one?"

Ryan, taking a closer look, noticed as well.

"Yeah, think his name is Joel." The skull mask nodded.

"Well, what do we do with the bloke?" Gavin asked him as Michael walked up with the cash.

"What's going on?"

The Tyrant looked at his boyfriend. "The twins wants this bloke right here. Wondering if we should take him with us."

The shorter thought for a second, then shrugged. 

"Why the hell not. Tie 'im up and tell Jacky we got another passenger."

"Alrighty then! Anythin' else, luv?"

"Knock 'im out."

Joel never saw the hit.

Now, he was handcuffed to a chair, waiting for someone to explain why he was here.

Luckily for him, he didn't wait long.

A red headed girl, Jack, walked in with a cloth in her hand.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Joel fired off at the approaching woman.

She smirked as she held the cloth to his face, making him breath in the chloroform. 

"You're gonna be a gift to the twins."

 

LINEBRREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

 

For the second time that day, Joel woke up with his hands tied.

But, this time he was shirtless and on a very large bed.

"Sonovabitch, I'm going to get raped." He groaned, pulling at the rope that kept his hands above his head.

Two voices giggled at his words.

"Aww, he thinks he won't like it."

"You're right, brother!"

"He'll find out soon enough."

"We can't wait."

Joel froze and looked at the twin psychpaths that stood at the foot of the bed.

Ray and Eddy, Rose Thief and Thorn Thief, dangerous apart and monstrous together. The only way the LSPD could tell them apart was by their different colored hoodies, Purple for Ray Blue for Eddy. 

Twin snipers that were not to be trifled with, were infront if him while he was shirtless. 

Kill him now.

Eddy looked at him with a grin, while his brother made sure the bounds were secure. Nodding, Ray turned to him with a smile.

"Ready for some fun?" The Puerto Rican purred, while him and Eddy removed their clothes. Revealing pale, hairless skin that was marked on the hip with twin blood red, thorny roses.

"What?" Joel gulped as they climbed onto the bed on either side of him.

"We've been waiting for this ever since you shot Ryan in the shoulder." Eddy explained, while his twin pressed open mouth kisses on Joel's neck. 

"Th-that's a long time." Joel stuttered, looking at Eddy when the younger started to unbuckle his pants.

"Yep, you can imagine how hard it was, not being able to touch you." Eddy groaned.

"To no feel your muscles on us." Ray.

"To not feel your cock in us." 

"No groans for more."

"No shouts for us to go faster."

"It was sooo rough! But, now we have you." They said together, rubbing Joel's hardening dick.

Joel grunted at their words and caresses. 

'I'm so going to get fired for this.' He sighed internally. 'Ah well, being the good guy was getting boring, anyway.'

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You got me, now what?"

The criminals grinned at his words. "Now, we have fun."

With that, Eddy deep throated his dick in one move. 

Joel hissed at the warm feeling on his member, and watched as Ray joined his twin at sucking on Joel's balls.

They alternated between sucking and kissing, while they shared his cock. When he came from the stimulation and sight, they shared his cum between themselves as they kissed, the milky substance running down their necks from their joined mouths. 

Eddy and Ray sat on their knees as they made out, slowly rubbing each other.

Joel watched the sexy sight of Eddy grabbing Ray's nipple, the other throwing his head back as he sucked on his neck.

They seemed to have forgotten about him, as Ray pushed Eddy over and turned to make his ass face the other. 

The policeman's cock ached when they started 69ing. Eddy sucking on Ray's quivering hole, the sniper moving his hand on Eddy's prick.

Ray mewled as his brother stuck a finger him, glaring at his snickering. 

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that."

Eddy's yelp turned into a moan, when Ray shoved two digits in him. His brother's red face grinning through the pleasure. 

"I-aah- I ain't done yet!"

With a push, they rolled into a sex knot, trying to one up the other.

Ray screaming when Eddy grinded on him from above.

Eddy gasping when Ray puled his head back by the hair and biting his neck.

Joel finally came without a touch, when the twin snipers began tribbing. The two cumming soon after, collapsing in a panting heap.

The eldest mock scowled. "You two forgot about me. Bad snipers."

They whined, their faces red as their members twitched from his voice.

"And look! You made me make a mess. Who's gonna clean this up?! Not me, that's for sure!" He smirked at their willingness to play along with his roplay.

"Eddy, Ray. Come clean this, no hands though, you're in trouble."

They crawled over on their hands and knees, mouths drooling at the sight of Joel's dripping cock. Looking at him for permission.

"Suck."

Without another word, they pounced on his dick, licking up the mess and mewling at the taste. 

"That's it." He groaned. "Just like that."

Ray locked gazes with him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Eddy sharing the look.

"What are you thi-" His sentence was cut off when they stopped licking. Sharing a look, Eddy nodded and moved away, watching his brother position himself above Joel's cock.

Said man shouted as Ray impaled himself on it, feeling the tight heat encasing his dick.

Ray shrieked, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He sat still, taking it in, before lifting himself up then back down.

Joel groaned as the Puerto Rican bounced on his cock happily. 

"So big." Ray jerked himself off intune with the thrusts. Eddy smiled and replaced his brother's hand with his own.

Ray rocked his hips back and forth with each bounce, moving between Joel's cock and his twin's hand.

His voice cracked as the large organ found his prostate. Moving harder, he came with quick jabs. 

Eddy let the other ride out his high, before pulling him off to have the cock in him next.

Joel didn't even get a chance to say anything, before he was rocking on his cock. Just rolled his head back and enjoyed the feel of their tight holes.

Ray layed tired to the side, but moved over to repay his brother, and rubbed his member. 

Eddy came soon after finding his prostate, his twin helping him off Joel's cock to finish the policeman off with a few jerks.

Joel felt his arms being released, and two warm bodies laying on either side of him, the twins using his chest as a pillow and fell asleep. 

 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

 

Joel looked around the LSPD office a week later. Hearing two rookies talking, he listened in.

"Have you heard, there's a mole in the system!"

"What? No way!"

"It's true! People are saying he works for the Fake AH Crew!"

A sharp grin spread across Joel's face, as he walked out of the building. 

Time to give his report to his drunkard of a boss.

Maybe, he'll get a reward from some little snipes?


	4. Guns and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Noxxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! If you didn't know I'm AnimeXIII's Helper/Cowriter Here. I'm DreamingFandoms but if that's too Much for you you can just use DF!  
> So Ray's Twin name is Roy.  
> Also i Hid a RVB Reference in here. If you get it, I will give you nothing.  
> since i have nothing to give, so hah.
> 
> Most of this was written way to late. I'm not too sorry about that. I don't care. I had fix it later when i was more awake, if i left anything. Please tell me so i can make this Good for everyone!!!

By now, the company was all to used to the two Narvaez Twins, in fact they did know before Ray even started being an employee. 

Most fans had still yet calm down about the fact there was pretty much two Ray's. The only difference is that Ray had glasses while his twin, Roy, had none, which Ray often joked about how he was the lucky one for not needing them. Roy didn't do much at Studio 5, mostly filling in for Ray in voice acting. 

They were both able to easily mimic each other, so it was pretty hard to tell the two apart just based of voice clips, and he even showed up in some of the Live Skits they did for Heists and or any other kind of thing. He also Showed up once or twice in RT Life or Behind the Scenes after news broke out about the two Puerto Ricans. 

Fans pretty much loved Roy as much as they did Ray and they were both pretty content about that. 

But, the fans were also buzzed about how different Ryan was talking about Roy, of course there was a new ship about the two of them! 

Ray would laugh at this and joke about how he finally got rid of Ryan trying to get into his Pants. This would be returned by Roy if he was present with “So you can focus on getting into Joel's?” to which his twin would deny blushing.

Today was something neither Twin could expect to happen… but are pretty glad about.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKER

“So this is everything?”  
“Yes…. Maybe.”  
“How can you not be sure??”  
“I dunno what they'd like!”  
“God damn it Joel.” Ryan Sighed, staring at his current partner in crime… or love, in this case. Today they were planning on wooing their crushes with the smartest thing they could think of. Romantic gifts and A free Gun show. Hopefully, at least one of them would get laid from this. They stood in their hoodies which hid the tighter than normal shirts they chose to wear to help show everything off at the start without having to remove everything right away… At least, that was the plan. Ryan didn't know how Joel would react, the man had spent most of his time pacing the room they were currently waiting in. Ryan was shocked he hadn't made a hole or dent in the floor yet. “Calm down. It's Fine. If he isn't Wooed by this then I don't know what will work since I've tried everything with Roy and I'm pretty sure they react the same way to most things.”  
“Do you really think that Ryan?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok.” Joel nodded and tried to calm down for once before the twins came, thankfully in classic fashion they were late giving the Man enough time to calm his nerves only to set them off again.  
“Yo, were here Ry, No idea why you'd want to meet here.” that was Ray. Both Ryan and Joel refused to admit it, but they were so in love with one of the twins they could tell them apart by voice.  
“Yeah man, I was looking forward to going Home.” Roy was also the smarter one and got a driver's license so he often… always, had to drive Ray to work. This time he was asked politely by Ryan to say behind for a Surprise. “Watching people play games and not being able to play is boring, I don't know how you guys managed to get followers.”  
“Don't worry, It should be worth it.” I hope, Ryan silently added to himself as he stood there by Joel in their baggy non revealing hoodies. “Take a seat!” He pointed with his hand to the two chairs they stole earlier in the work day. Watching silently as the Narvaez twins slipped quietly into their chairs, with Ray sitting in front of Joel and Roy staring into Ryan's eyes trying to see what he was planning. "Where should we start....?"  
"You could start by explaining." Roy stated, of course, he was the one who wanted to understand what was happening, but then again, neither were given much to go off of, just "Meet me here at this time so something can happen" and both had spent the day guessing what it was. They had shared them walking towards the meeting place and laughed at the dumbest ones.  
"Um Well." Joel started and then stopped, suddenly flustered by the calm and curious gaze of Ray.  
"We wanted to give you a show." Ryan finished for Joel, trying to ignore Roy's looks, which he was failing badly at. The twins looked over at each other for a quick second as if to ask if they should let this happen and delay getting home for it or just go home and never find out what was going to happen.  
"Sure, I think Games can wait." Ray answered for them. They had put too much time into this, it'd be pointless to give up now. The older men shared a quick look before taking off their hoodies, showing off their toned Bodies, of course both twins weren't too shocked about Ryan's. They worked with him almost all the time and he mostly wore pretty snug shirts, but seeing it so well may have caused a bit of a response. Joel's on the other hand, was right out of nowhere, the man was almost always two sizes too big hoodies so barely anyone could tell what was under it.... and Ray every much wanted to be able to touch it, not that he would ever say it in public.  
"We haven't even started and you're already staring." Ryan slightly complained, but it was a good thing for him since it meant this was at least working in their favors of getting laid. The twins looked confused at this but then Ray thought of something and spit it out before he even realize how stupid it sounded.   
"Can't help it when two hot dudes are in front of me." He was slapping himself on the inside for saying that.  
"Agree, it's too hard to guys." Roy went in to help his Twin not feel as stupid as he was. Joel blushed a lightish red color after hearing the fact Ray thought he was hot, Ryan had better control and kept his to a faint tinting. But both quickly shook it off and got ready for the gun show they were about to pull of for the younger Twins. Joel started first by going and grabbing the hem of his shirt before he started to tug it off earning a whistle from Ray while Roy was more focused of Ryan's own shirt that was suddenly on the ground. Soon they went through all sorts of different poses, showing off the muscles they worked for, or had naturally which at some point managed to get a gleam to them from sweat since posing was hard. Ray and Roy cheered and Whistled when one felt it was right, sometimes there was just clapping, but it was usually for the person they weren't currently being wooed by. But unlike the start which was longer and somewhat awkward the show ended pretty easily and quickly with The older men holding out Roses to the two Narvaez's

"You sexy fuckers" Was all Ray could manage to say with to the show and the roses he was currently getting from Joel.  
"I think we have to One-up them Ray." Roy looked over to his Twin Brother, Holding his own Roses to his chest.  
"I think I got an Idea." Ray smiles to his brother. Joel and Ryan looked at each other, they didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. They hoped for the Former.  
"Oh what?" Roy leaned in closer to hear his brother's idea without the older men hearing, quiet quick whispers were shot out between the two Puerto Ricans Roy smiled hugely at his Brother before they both turned to the older men who were shifting on their feet waiting for either denial or... getting Laid.  
"Hey. We got a Surprise for you, but it's at our Apartment. You guys don't mind coming over do you?" Ray asked with a voice that was trying to play and act innocent but was far from it. Roy smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah! I think you'll both like it." The two men nodded and just pulled the hoodies back over themselves and followed the Twins to Roy's car.  
"So what's the Surprise...? Can we get a hint?" Joel asked slowly, testing his boundaries.  
"Yes, you can get a hint." Ray said from the Passenger seat. "We're just going to return the favor, that's all." Ryan and Joel looked at each other, they had no idea what that meant but it could either be a good thing, or a bad thing. They couldn't ask because they had reached their complex and the Twins were leaving the car which meant they had to get out too. Slipping out, they followed them into the some-what Apartment for the two gamers whom which went straight to the bedroom.  
"Come on, it'not like were gonna bite!"  
"Yet."  
Ryan and Joel then knew, they were screwed. In a very good way, and when they showed up to work tomorrow, everyone seemed to notice that for once Joel was wearing fitting clothing and Ryan may or may not of being limping on his way in... and the Twins? They had the hugest grins on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also Very Sorry about this as well as there was a promise of something else but i just don't have the powers to Right it, I do hope you still enjoyed the Story very much and don't mind that i forgot part of the Prompt in a Sense.
> 
> ~DF


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this damn chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FUCKING THING

I am very fucking bored.

With BiD and BitW ahead of schedule, I have nothing to write.

I could do another chapter of Twin Skels, but then I still wouldn't have anything to do after. 

You guys have not been sending Prompts for this.

WHY

YOU GUYS CAN SEND IN AS MANY AS YOU FUCKING WANT!!!! 

I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU GUYS SEND IN FIFTY JUST GIVE THEM TO ME! 

Please just note that it will take me a bit to post some, since I'm busy with other things. 

But still send them in Via Comments, and me or DF will write them for you all.

Please give me something to do besides being dead.

Thank ye. - XIII


	6. Two Sweet Devils Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Xanzs:  
> "A continue to the Joel with the Twins? Life as a double agent for Fake AH? Ray and Roy/Eddy??"
> 
> Fake AH Crew AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's twin is named Eddy.  
> Sequel to Heist Prize.

Heavy breathes filled the air, as creaks came from the large bed.

Joel grunted as he thrusted harder into Eddy, grabbing his hips in a bruising grip, leaving his mark on the pale body below him.

Ray sat infront if his twin, moaning at the blowjob he was getting, a dildo vibrating in his hole.

The cop pounded into the small Sniper, cumming with a shout. He slipped out of the raw entrance and sat back on his heels.

"C'mere, let me get that for you." Ray wobbled closer with his face red from the buzzing in him.

Joel slipped out the toy and replaced it with his still hard cock. Not even warning Ray, he bottomed out in one move.

Eddy stood up on the bed, walking closer to his twin until his member was infront of his face. He gasped when Ray gave it kitty licks, small mewls coming from both of them.

Ray deep throated his brother, making the twin fall back. He spread Eddy's legs for better access, drool trickled from his mouth as he took his twin's small prick.

Joel panted at the sight, quickly spilling his seed when Ray began twisting his hips. The tiny male milked him dry, taking all he had.

The Sniper twins came together with mixed mewls.

They laid there, catching their breath from the seventh round of sex. Their amazing stamina kept them from collapsing. 

Joel was about to fall asleep, when his phone rang on the bedside table. He picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He grumbled, an arm over his eyes.

"Joel! Where the heck are you?! You were supposed to be at work an hour ago!" Burnie's voice came through the speaker, making Joel groan.

"I must've slept through my alarm! I'll be there in 30 minutes." He faked, the lie slipping off his tongue, easily. 

"You better, asshole!" Burnie hung up.

Joel sighed, then got out of bed and got dressed.

"Where you going, Joel?" Ray asked, getting on his hands and knees.

"I need to get to work." Joel slipped on his coat, looking in the mirror to check his tie.

"Can't you stay for another round?" Eddy joined his brother.

"I'm late, as it is." Joel put on his shoes. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Aww, okay. Hurry back!" The twins said in usion. 

Joel grunted in agreement, shutting the door behind him, as Ray jumped on his brother.

.....................................................................................

Joel strolled through the glass door to the Police Station, saying hi to the front desk as he passed.

He walked towards Burnie, who was talking with another officer named Blaine, and cleared his throat. 

Burnie turned to him and dismissed Blaine. "We have another case. This one is about the mole in the system." 

"Who is it?" Joel raised a brow.

"We don't know yet, but we have some clues pointing to a suspect."

"And who's that?"

"Johnny Wilson." Burnie held up a photo of a blonde haired man.

"The new guy?" Joel had both brows raised.

"Yeah, people are saying he's been disappearing at times, probably to give his report to Ramsey." Burnie showed a picture of a still shot of a camera. "The files for the prison schedule were stolen, he was the only one on the job at that time." 

The photo showed a blurred figure walking out the office door with said files in hand.

"When are we going to bust him?"

Burnie smirked. "We're gonna follow him to his next meeting point, which is in an hour. We're getting ready, now."

Joel nodded, hiding a smirk of his own.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this."

.....................................................................................

They arrived at an old construction site, a few police cruisers with them.

Johnny was getting out of his car and looked around, holding something to his chest. He quickly ran, Joel and Burnie with other police following him for a short distance, not far from their cars.

They stopped when he halted infront of the infamous crew. Getting spotted with ease, not caring that they were caught, they all pulled out their weapons. 

"Johnny! Put down the files! You're under arrest for siding with criminals!" Burnie shouted at the man standing between them and the crew.

The blonde looked up and smiled. "I'm not the mole, anyway." He pulled out a pistol and shot himself. 

Geoff sighed at the splash of blood on his coat, but didn't complain. "Well then, how you been, Burnie?"

Said man shook when Johnny shot himself, confused at his words. "If he's not the mole, then who is?" 

Geoff chuckled, and held out a hand.

"The files, if you will?"

The last person that anyone would think would do this, walked forward. 

"Sure thing, Boss." Joel handed him the missing files, and took his place beside Jack.

The LSPD was in shock at his blunt betrayal, Burnie the most.

"W-what?" Burnie stuttered. 

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"How could you do this? Why are you siding with them?!" Burnie shouted, getting a laugh out of Joel.

Said man chuckled, as Michael raised a button and two pairs of arms wrapped around his torso.

"What can I say? Two sweet devils hold me."

The world exploded.


	7. The King's Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Noxxy:  
> How about King Ray and his twin sex slaves Joel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joel's Twin is named Jakey.
> 
> This is a Kings AU.

King Ray sat on his throne, a rose vine in his hand. 

A bored look on his face, as he listened to a greedy man trying to get more gold under the guise of building a new schoolhouse for the children. 

"It is vey terrible that the old schoolhouse is in disrepair, honestly!"

It was a pointless endeavor of the man, Ray would have built it anyway without question. Now, if he could just be rid of the fool, that would be wonderful. 

"So, you see, it would be my honor to build it with the help of yourself."

Oh, was he done already?

"No."

The man blinked his beady eyes. "Your Highness?"

"You're a greedy bastard looking for a pretty penny, you don't care for the children at all. Leave my sight, at once."

The guy's fat chin wobbled, as he tried to stutter out a protest. "B-But-!" A red knife stuck itself in the ground between his legs, causing him to fall back in shock.

"I said, get out." Cold red eyes glared at the man, sending a chill down his spine. "Or do I have to make myself clear?"

The obese man trembled, backing up slowly then running away as fast as he could.

King Ray watched the fat man's back as the large door swung behind his retreating figure. He sighed and stood up, not turning as he talked, his blood red cape bellowed behind him.

"I'm going to my chambers. Don't disturbe me, unless the Kingdom is under attack." 

His advisory, a sleepy-eyed man named Geoff, nodded with a chuckle. 

"Yes, your Majesty."

.....................................................................

Ray's boots thumped on the mahogany floors as he confidently strided towards his goal. 

His room.

He opened his door and gazed at his pets as he locked it behind himself. "Hello, my lovelies. Did you miss me?"

Two large identical men sat in separate chairs infront of the giant bed facing each other. They were blindfolded, hands tied behind them, with cock rings on their aching members.

They lifted their heads at his voice and began groaning at the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Ray smirked as he took off his socks and boots, then walked over to the closest one, Joel from the black rose on his left bicep.

The small king got on his knees and licked a strip up Joel's cock, enjoying the strangled moan he got from the man.

"It's been a while since I've ridden one of you. Would you like me to change that?"

Twin grunts came from the two. "Yes, Master."

Ray grinned at their reply, getting up to walk over to the other twin, Jakey who had a similar rose on his right bicep. He untied the man's blindfold then did the same with his brother's. 

They watched with dark eyes as he grabbed some oil and stretched himself with a moan, wanting to have their own fingers inside their Master.

Ray panted when he brushed a finger against his prostate, jabbing in the same spot. He gazed at his sex slaves, licking his lips at the sight of their massive cocks dripping pre-cum.

Finished with stretching, he immediately went over to Joel and sat down with his back against the man's muscled chest. Shouting at the sudden intrusion to his hole.

Joel groaned in pleasure at the tight feel of his Master, thrusting his hips upward to go deeper, making the Red King mewl.

"Ah, so good! You're cock is so big, stretching me like this!" Ray rocked his hips with Joel's thrusts, moaning at the hits to his good spot. "Jakey, you like this sight?"

Jakey nodded mutely, eyes on area where his brother was connected with the King.

"You wanna join in? Want to fuck me next to your brother? To stretch my ass even more?"

"Please!" The dark haired man panted, straining against his bindings. 

"Then get over here." Ray snapped his fingers, vanishing the ropes. He didn't even get to blink before another dick was in his ass. 

He screamed, feeling the two large cocks pouding into him. Drool coming out of his mouth being licked away by Jakey. 

Ray's minute-moans became higher as he came closer to the edge. The twins thrusts suddenly stopped, Ray whined at the stop, but squealed as he was thrown on the bed.

Jakey pounced on him, turning the King so that he was on his hands and knees, then thrusted into him in one move.

Joel, who had been untied by his brother, moved infront of his Master, making him go eye level with his cock. 

Ray panted at the hits to his prostate, latching onto Joel's dick and immediately sucking, snapping his fingers to remove their cock rings.

Jakey thrusted faster, getting closer to his release. His brother grunted as he came, their Master swallowing every drop.

Ray looked behind him at the slave, his face flushed and a string of cum on the corner of his mouth. The sight alone made Jakey cum with a few hard hits to Ray's prostate. 

The King mewled as cum filled him, cumming at the wet sensation. 

Jakey slipped out and layed next to Ray, while his brother layed on their Master's other side.

They were about to fall asleep, when frantic knocks came from the door, followed by the voice of Head Knight Michael. 

"The Kingdom is under attack!"

"Gods damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DF is mad that she's not getting to write any prompts as well. She can't write Smut, so I have to.


	8. Farm Boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt by Ryeguy:  
> How boutz Ray's car breaks down in like near a farm and than these two studly twins Ryan farmer guys like came and "helped" Ray with his problems? 
> 
> Cowhands AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Twin's name is Ricky.  
> Sorry for this being so late.
> 
> Both XIII And Myself [DF] Worked on this.  
> So that will explain why things look different.  
> Sorry if it confuses you.

Ray drove through the county, fields of crops on either side of his violet 2009 SS Camero, stretching for miles. Why did RTX have to be so fucking far away from his childhood home? Sighing he boringly switched through all the radio stations until he found one he wouldn't mind listening to while he waited for the next turn so he could be just closer to the stupid Convention he said he'd go to not realizing how far away it could be.

But Fate had different plans for Ray Narvaez Jr. and a loud sound from his Engine made him snap back to reality so he could notice he was slowing down to a stop. "shit! No! I'm not even close to Civilization!" Ray shouted as his car finally stopped. Ray let out a groan and hit his head against his wheel. "Why did you have to break down now? there's like. No one in miles to Fix you."

He stayed in his position a bit longer then let out a huff and got out of his expensive car.

Ray didn't even try to look under the hood of the car, knowing that he would need tools that he did not have at the moment. 

The Puerto Rican glanced around, trying to see if he had stopped near a house.

Luckily, he saw that a large farm was closeby. Ray jogged over to the fence that separated the road from the grassy parts of the plantation.

He spotted a man riding around on a horse, too far for him to see details.

Ray took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to talk to a complete stranger.

"HEY!"

Ray could see that the man's head had turned at his shout. Waving his arms a bit, he called out again.

"CAN YOU HELP ME WITH MY CAR? IT BROKE DOWN!" 

The man steered his horse toward Ray and galloped closer.

As he got near, Ray could now make out a handsome man in his early thirties wearing a gray cowboy hat, brown boots, a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and muddy blue jeans.

His face went red when the cowboy spoke in a smooth, deep tone that had a heavy Georgian accent. 

[I'm not going to even try to write the accent, just imagine the strongest one in the world-XIII]

"Your car broke down?" The hot male asked, getting down from his brown and white stallion horse.

Ray nodded, "It made a loud noise and started to slow down, I'm just lucky it was near here."

The cowboy hopped over the fence, his horse leaning down to munch on the grass and staying in one spot patiently.

Ray could see that the man was tall, over a foot taller than him with muscular arms.

The guy walked over to his camero and popped the hood, waving his hand lightly when smoke began to poor out.

"Yep, it's busted pretty badly. I'm surprised it ain't on fire."

"Think you can fix it?" Ray went and stood at his side, keeping a distance as to not startle him.

The cowboy nodded, crossing his arms in thought. "Yeah, it'll take some time, though. Looks like the engine needs to cool doen and the spark plug needs to be fixed."

Ray groaned, knowing he wouldn't make it to the convention for a while, he was just glad he didn't have any panels for the first three days of it.

"Now what am I going to do?" He muttered. 

"Well, you could come and stay with me." The man trailed off, glancing to the side.

Ray shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that, I don't want to impose."

"Naw, you won't be! I insist!" The dude replied. "You'll have to put up with my brother and I, but you'll be fine."

Ray thought of his odds, he couldn't call one of his friends since they were needed at the convention. And he couldn't just go to a motel, since his car was busted and there wasn't one for miles.

He sighed and gave in to the man's surprisingly adorable puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll stay with you. But, just until my car is fixed!"

The cowboy smiled in triumph at his win and began walking back to his horse. "Well, alrighty then, let's go!"

Ray frowned in confusion. "What?"

The guy looked over from his place beside the animal. "What? You think we're gonna walk there?"

Ray didn't answer. 

The man, who Ray really needed to know the name of, chuckled heartily. "You could try, but it'll take you forever to get to the house!"

The gamer huffed and slowly trugged over to the horse. The man smiled and hopped on easily, holding out a hand for Ray.

Ray was glad that Geoff taught him how to ride a horse when they visited his parents' farm, as he climbed up and wrapped his arms around the man. Trying not to blush at the feel of hard muscles under his fingers and the smell of earthy cologne. 

"Ready?" The man asked, getting a nod. He clicked his tongue and they were off to the large house in the distance. 

.......................................

Ray slid off the horse with a groan as they came to a stop infront of the big structure. 

The man, who's name turned out to be Ryan, hopped off with a chuckle.

Ray glared at him and hissed. "Don't laugh at my pain."

"Sorry, sorry." Ryan snickered, then whistled. 

"Hey, Ricky! We got ourselves a guest!" He called out, looking at the plantation house.

Ray raised an eyebrow when another cowboy came out. He looked exactly like Ryan, the only difference was his dark brown hat.

Twins.

Great.

"Well ain't he a cutie! Kinda small, though." 

Ray growled at the man, Ricky, who sounded just like Ryan. "I am not short! You two are just freakishly tall!"

Ricky laughed, leaning against the wooden railing. "Feisty, too! Where'd you get 'im?"

"His car broke down closeby. The engine is overheated and the spark plug is shot." Ryan explained with a grin. 

Ricky nodded, looking up in thought. "I think we got some spare ones lying around. I'll go look for them and you get him settled for the night."

Ryan nodded back and showed Ray inside.

The inside was large but homey. Warm browns and whites covered the walls, a doorway to the left led into a sitting room while a staircase was on the right.

Ryan led the gamer up the stairs and down the carpeted hallway, after they had both taken off their shoes.

After passing a few doors they stopped at a simple mahogany one. Ryan opened it to reveal a simple white room that had a Queen sized bed facing a dresser with a flat screen ontop. Another door was beside the dresser, Ray assumed it was a closet.

"You can sleep here for the night. There's some clothes in the dresser and a shower is three doors down and to the right." Ryan pointed out the way when he explained it.

"Thanks." Ray sighed sitting down on the bed, smiling at the soft feel.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, I'll be outside helping Ricky with your car." Ryan left after that, presumably to do just that.

Ray waited a moment to hear the sound of the front door shutting and walked over to the dresser. 

"I need a shower." 

................................................

Ray bolted upright with a gasp, the memory of his dream making him flush red. His boxers were wet.

'I really need to stop thinking about hot men before bedtime.'

He glanced over to the large window that overlooked the front yard. The sun was just rising.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he got out of bed and changed into some clean underwear. 

Walking down the stairs, he went to the kitchen, smelling bacon in the air.

The twins were there, Ricky was sitting at the table while Ryan was at the stove flipping some pancakes. 

Ryan looked over his shoulder at the sound of Ray's footsteps. He smiled when he saw the bedhead Ray had.

"Glad to see you awake. Sit down, pancakes are almost done."

Ray mumbled a reply and plopped down in a chair next to Ricky, who was reading the newspaper. 

"Mornin'." Ricky grinned at the sleepy glare shot his way. "Not a morning person, huh?"

They ate in silence and when they were done, Ray offered to dry the dishes while Ryan washed them.

He was in the middle of drying a plate when Ryan cleared his throat.

"So, you were moaning last night."

Ray froze with the plate in his hands, he slowly turned his head to see Ryan smirking with a dark look in his eye.

"Calling out our names." Ray squeaked when he felt a large body press against his back. Hot breath hit his ear when Ricky chuckled huskily. 

"Screaming for more." Ryan plucked the plate and rag from his hands.

"Panting for us to go faster." Ray gasped when a hand trailed under the white button up he wore to bed, tickling his thighs.

"Mewling as you orgasmed." Ryan turned off the water.

"Telling us you wanted to suck us off." Ricky brushed against his boxerbreifs.

"Moaning like a slut." Ryan licked his earlobe.

"Wanting the real deal." Ricky pulled them off, freeing his small cock.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Ryan purred.

Ray gasped as Ricky lifted his leg up, causing him to stand on one foot. A rough hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing softly.

The Puerto Rican moaned and placed his hands on the counter top infront of him, arching his back into the touch. Fingers circled his rim, teasing the puckered hole.

His legs were shaking as Ryan pumped his member, quick strokes bringing him over the edge.

Ray's cum covered the front of his borrowed shirt and parts of the counter.

Ricky chuckled and picked him up, taking him to the living room, setting him on the carpet infront of the couch.

Ryan sat on it, his pants unzipped and shirt gone, showing a tan six pack. Ray drooled at the sight of his massive cock, proudly erect.

"Suck." The Georgian ordered.

Ray latched onto the tip in a flash, moaning at the taste of precum. He bobbed his head, taking in more and more of the organ, stroking the part he couldn't get.

Ryan grunted at the heat, watching his brother kneel down behind their prey. Ricky lifted Ray's hips higher and licked a long strip over his hole, plunging in his tongue. 

Ray squealed around his treat, bucking his hips to get more of that wet appendage in him. Ryan placed a hand on his head and pushed more into Ray's mouth.

Ryan rocked his hips, slowly speeding up, soon he was fucking the Puerto Rican's mouth. Ray moaned around the massive cock, a finger was pushing into him.

Ryan gripped the dark hair of his new toy, cumming down his throat. He pulled out and watched with hungry eyes as Ray swallowed every drop.

Ricky grinned as he added a third finger, gazing at the tight hole they vanished in. He scissored them, stretching the small man for somethings that are much larger.

Ray panted, his eyes half lidded as he rocked back into the appendages. He cried out when they hit against his prostate. 

"Found it.~" Ricky smirked, jabbing the spot again to get the same reaction. 

Ryan stroked himself hard again, pushing his cock against Ray's lips, wanting more of the wet heat.

Ray mewled and gave the engorged organ kitty licks, then took it down in one go.

Ricky sat up and unzipped his pants to let out his own cock, the member bobbed in the air, waiting to plunge into the toy. He positioned himself and slammed in, in a single move.

Ryan looked up to see his brother hiss, a pleasured gaze on his face.

"So tight." He pulled out some and went in again. "I can barely fit, even after all that stretching."

The cowboy chuckled. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Ray had pulled of with a pop and was now letting out a stream of moans with each thrust. Ricky leaned back, bringing the gamer with him so he could sit in his lap.

"He's such a good toy." Ricky bounced Ray a bit and watched as the male began riding his cock. "He takes me like a pro."

"Think he'll like it if we both go at him?" Ryan asked sliding off the couch and crawled closer.

Ray must of heard through the pleasure, because he spread his legs wider as he bounced on Ricky's cock. "Y-yes p-plea-ahh-se!" 

Ricky grinned. "Guess that'd be a yes."

Ryan scooted closer and positioned himself infront of his brother. He slowly slid in with each of Ray's thrust, bottoming out with a groan and watched their new toy fuck himself. 

Ray threw his head back as the second cock entered him. They felt so good, stretching him to his limit. His thighs worked to move him on the pricks, angling to hit that one sweet spot. He didn't care that he was being fucked by two strangers, he just wanted this to never end.

"He's so tight, even with both of us in him." Ryan muttered in awe, his twin smiled.

"Think we should keep him?" Ricky asked. "We could give him a collar and everything."

Ryan hummed, gazing at how drool was now coming out of Ray's mouth. "Need to ask him though." 

"Sure, give me a sec." Ricky suddenly changed their positions, Ray now was laying on Ryan's chest as Ricky pounded into him from above.

Ray's moans became louder and Ricky reached around him to stroke him off. Ray shouted in completion as he had the greatest orgasm ever, the twins following soon after with a few more thrusts.

Ricky glanced down to where they were connected, cum leaking out slowly. 

He rocked a bit and listened to the whimpers Ray gave out. "So Ray, you like how we fill you up?"

Ray nodded, still panting but mind becoming clearer.

"Would you do it again?" Another nod. "You wanna be our sex kitten?" 

Ray traced shapes on Ryan's chest, said man gazing at him with bright blue eyes. "What's that?"

This time Ryan explained. "It's where we have sex whenever any of us want and do many kinky things. In return, you get a roof over your head and get to laze around."

"Can I still do my job?"

"What is your job?" Ricky asked, getting comfortable. 

"I work at a company called Rooster Teeth, I'm an Achievement Hunter. I was on my way to a convention when my car decided to be an ass."

Ryan nodded in understanding. "We've heard of Rooster Teeth." He suddenly stopped and stared. "Wait! You're THAT Ray?!"

Ray smiled. "Yep, the one and only."

Ricky was balking and looked down again. "Bro, our dicks are inside The Brownman."

Ray giggled at their fanboying. "You guys wanna come with me to RTX? I can introduce you two in a panel."

He was suddenly hugged on both sides and laughed again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tell me in the comments if you guys want a sequel.  
> -XIII)


	9. RT Life: Gavin Fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by AmberLynn2424:  
> Michael and his visiting twin decides to fuck with Gavin for an RT Life but it quickly becomes about just fucking Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Self caused Intro to Smut.  
> Woooo.  
> Hopefully this won't suck or something.  
> If it does i won't try again.  
> I've managed to give XIII a Vacation. just by attempting this.  
> ~DF
> 
> Also- Michael's Twin name is Mitchell. Because we both agreed on it.

Mitchell walked into Rooster Teeth with his Twin Michael, as he was visiting for the week. This also meant he would be spending time at the Offices of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunters, of course no one minded this two much unless the two had jokingly decided to work on a Rage quit Together. One Loud Angry Ranting voice about video games was enough for the Building thank you. The Fans loved the fact that sometimes they got pretty much double the angryness when Mitchell recorded with the other Hunters, He was pretty much Just as much of a Member of the Group as Michael was, even if it wasn't official like his Twin's. 

"Hi Micool! Hi Mitchool!" Gavin waved at the two from his Desk, smiling at them. "how are my bois today?"

"Good." they said at the same time. With Michael sitting down and Mitchell sitting somewhere that was Free.

"That's good news. Are you ready for some fun?" they both nodded and smiled which caused Gavin to smile back.

"Oh my god you're like a couple just bang already!" Ray called out from his desk, clearly trying to catch some sleep before they had to record.

"Did you not sleep well Ray?" Ryan asked with some slight concern

"Nah. Stayed up late with Joel." Ray went and pulled his hood up "now shut up so i can sleep." and with that Ray soon fell asleep at his desk sitting up with his Headphones still on. No one bothered to wake him up until it was time to Record. 

"annndd Ray's already asleep. that's good." Geoff added when walking in. "Who's turn is it to wake him up so he can Record?"

"I think Mitchell should as he's our Guest of honor Today." Michael said

"your just saying that so you can get out of doing it since it's your turn!" Mitchell shot back.

"how about. you both do it and not be Sissies about it." Jack stated while Walking in. no one dared comment about the hickey that was peeking out from his shirt. It was an unspoken rule that you do not comment on them or you'll have to deal with Geoff.

"fine." Both said while getting up to Shake Ray awake. which was Quickly done and after two Sleepy Glares of Anger they were finally able to record the few videos they had to do today. As soon as they were done, Ray left to most likely nap at Joel's Office or in some Weird place that no one would even think of napping in. Mitchell had pulled his twin off to somewhere private... which ended up being a Closet to talk about... a plan.

"We should get Gavin back." 

"We Should. He totally was more of a Jackass than normal."

"Let's Mess with him, Leave notes Everywhere and on his things for him." 

"that's the best fucking idea ever." They both Grabbed some Sticky notes that were magically somehow in the closet they picked along with two pens and they quickly started writing down the notes, at first they were as innocent as the Jones Twins could get. But they then took it to a darker tone. As soon as they finished they split so they could get them all out to where they needed to be before Gavin got back from lunch with Geoff. But not of course. Making sure to set up a Few cameras and ask a few people to record for them when Gavin found them. they didn't let people see what was on the notes. they made sure of that for the more, naughty ones. just stating It was for a RT Life. Once they were done they High-five and went out to get lunch themselves since they didn't have anything to record and only editing work or just no work.

"Hey Gavin! Mitchell Left me something to give to you!" Kara smiled at Geoff and Gavin when they came in. quickly peeling off the Sticky note from the Desk and handing it over to Gavin, looking behind him to see Barbara secretly as she could recording this. "Why don't you read it out?"

"Sure. hm, Dear Gavin. Go Fuck yourself you piece of Shit. Love, Mitchell" Gavin rolled his eyes "How Thoughtful. Only two swears." He folded over the sticky part which had no words on it and stuck it into his sweater pocket. "I just bet there's going to be more of these huh." Kara nodded. 

"well have fun finding them Buddy." Geoff Patted Gavin's Back before heading back to their Office. Gavin then sent rest of the Day hunting down the notes. At first most of them were pretty stupid and often the same exact thing as another note he found from one of the Other twins Until the one he from stuck to one of the many Cans of Red Bull in the Mini Fridge. The Only difference is this was blank besides "Flip me up" written on it. peeling it off of the Energy drink that he had also grabbed as he was thirsty flipping up the first one he scanned his eyes over the note and then Blushed before letting out one of his classic Bird noises 'Bet you would love to drink cum. ;) -M' he quickly made sure no one else had seen his Reaction before doing the same thing he had done with all of the rest. Suddenly he wasn't so thirsty anymore and he put the can back. 

The next one was on one of the cameras written on it which made Gavin also drop the equipment he was carrying as he was helping with something 'Want to make a sex tape? -M' Again with the Vague single M. 

"You alright Gavin?" Miles asked, trying to peek over his Shoulder

"JUST FINE!" He Quickly brought the note to his Chest, still blushing. "Just some silly Prank Micool and Mitchool are playing on me!" Miles shrugged and went back to setting up. Gavin quickly went to help.

As the notes kept coming, Gavin got more and more frustrated. He wanted to choke whoever was making these!

He finally snapped when he found Michael placing another note on his XBox controller.

Gavin growled and marched up behind the other gamer, quickly grabbing his curved hips, grinding his clothed erection on the smaller's ass.

"Thought you could tease me like this?" The Brit growled in Michael's ear, listening to his moan of shock. "Sticking dirty notes on everything I touch, making me want to fuck you more and more?"

A muffled moan came from the doorway to the Hunter office. Gavin glanced over with dark eyes and saw a blushing Mitchell biting a knuckle. 

Gavin gave a sharp grin and kept eye contact with Mitchell as he slowly licked Michael's earlobe. The hothead mewled at the sensation, trying to regain his confidence. 

"Why don't we take this to your house, Micool?" He purred, immediately getting dragged to Michael's car with a rushed goodbye to Kara at the front desk.

Michael jumped in the driver's seat while Gavin took the passenger with Mitchell straddling his hips.

Mitchell pulled Gavin into a heated kiss, grinding down on the harden flesh pressing against the cleft of his ass.

When the came to a stoplight Michael separated them and took Gavin's mouth in his own. Getting cut off by Mitch when the light turned Green.

They came to a halt in the driveway of Michael's house, and didn't waste time entering the home.

Gavin pushed Michael against the wall next to the door as Mitch shut it. The three slowly made their way up the stairs and to Michael's room, all while having a threeway makeout session.

Gavin was pushed onto the bed with Michael straddling his hips. The Brit didn't take notice when Mitchell pulled out some handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed frame.

He did notice when Michael pulled away he couldn't move his arms. He looked up and saw the state his hands were in and groaned, turning back to the twin Jerseyians grinning evilly. 

"Wot's this for?" Gavin raised a brow, jingling the cuffs lightly.

"It's to keep you in place, of course!" Mitchell grinned.

"We wouldn't want you ruining our plans, now would we?" Michael smirked, making Gavin confused. 

"Wot plans?" 

They lost their innocent looks and adopted more vicious ones. "We're gonna ride you until you can't see."

Gavin didn't even say anything, his face was morfed in shock and his cock was surprisingly stiff from their words.

"But first, a show." Mitchell pulled his twin into a heated kiss, his tongue shoved into the other's mouth. They moaned in sync as clothes were slowly pealed off, hands wandering lower.

Gavin bit his lip, watching the two rock their hips together. His cock throbbed in want, as they sucked each other's necks.

Michael pushed his brother onto the bed with a sultry grin, straddling his hips and leaning down to suck on his nipple. 

Mitch sighed with his arms above his head, gently swaying his hips to brush up against the other.

Gavin let out a soft groan, as Mitchell switched their positions so they were 69ing. Michael moaned breathlessly as Mitch placed a kiss on his fluttering hole.

Michael licked a strip up his brother's small cock, latching onto the head of the heated organ. Mitch gasped and stuck a wet finger in Michael, gaining a mewl.

He thrusted it gently, gaining speed when he added another finger. The other Jerseyite bobbed his head in rhyme with the other.

Gavin watched with dark eyes as they finished each other off with twin shouts. They panted and suddenly turned towards him.

"He's all flushed." Mitch giggled while Michael crawled forward to nuzzle the Brit's tented jeans.

"How big do you think his cock is?" Michael licked Gavin's zipper.

"Why don't we find out?" Mitch reached over and unbuttoned his jeans while his twin unzipped them. 

Gavin gulped as his dark blue boxers were slipped down, letting his erection spring free, precum dripping from the red tip.

The Jones Twins were wide-eyed at the massive length, it stood proudly at 8 inches with an impressive girth.

"Damn, all those jokes were wrong." Michael muttered, drooling at the organ. "He's larger than big brother!"

Gavin raised an eyebrow, still nervous at the fact that two sexy twinks were oogling at his member. "Big Brother?"

"Mhm, he's only 7 inches." Mitchell brushed a fingertip along the cock, watching it twitch at the sensation. "He wasn't big enough to really satisfy us."

Gavin groaned as Michael leaned forward to nip his single ball. "But, you will."

The messy haired man grunted when Michael suddenly deep throated him, his brother joining in and sucking the part Michael couldn't get.

They tag teamed him, licking and sucking his length like it was a lolipop. Taking turns bobbing their heads on his cock.

Gavin panted as they brought him over the edge, lifting his hips up to fuck Michael's mouth, spurting his load in the redhead's wet heat.

He watched, his cock already hardening, as Michael kissed Mitch, sharing his cum between them like it was candy.

They parted with a moan and nodded in silent agreement. 

Mitch crawled over to Gavin's head and began unlocking the handcuffs, while Michael straddled the Brit's stomach. 

Gavin yelped as his cock was plunged into Michael's tight ass, the American squealing at the stretch.

"He's so big! It's making me wanna cum from the stretching!" Michael shouted, setting a rough pace while riding him.

Gavin groaned and looked up to see Mitch's ass in his face, he didn't even hesitate to start rimming him.

Gavin placed his hands on the smaller man's thighs and bring him closer, thrusting his tongue up, his gag reflex non existent as he sucked Mitch's ass.

Michael's hands were on his chest to gain leverage as the male bounced on his cock. Hitting his prostate dead-on with each thrust. 

Gavin suddenly had nothing to suck on as he watched the Jones Twins switch positions, Mitch clamping down on his prick while Michael moving up for a rimjob.

The three continued their threeway fucking until Gavin gave a hard thrust, causing Mitch to cum and felt Michael follow his brother. 

They slumped over, Gavin moving slightly to pound harder into Mitch, cumming with a groan.

They curled up together and fell asleep with tired smiles.

.......................................

"They had fun." Ray mumbled from his place in Joel's lap, his arms around the other's neck and legs on either side of his thighs, his face partially buried in Joel's collarbone.

The insomiac glanced over at the three who had matching hickeys, while both Mitch and Michael were limping slightly. 

"It's a good thing we lost those sticky notes in the closet." The taller smirked, feeling his younger lover grin sleepily against his neck.

Who knew a few 'misplaced' supplies would cause this?


	10. Undead Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by alech:  
> Love to see Michael riding the Gavin Twins, yet still being the dominant one. Maybe having both Gavin Twins rimming his hole before he takes both of them inside him?
> 
> Spooky Scary AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUON CAZZO NATALE
> 
> I used Google Translate. Deal with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin's Twin is named Devin. I know, real creative.

The two patchwork brothers stood in a corner, watching the one thing that makes them aroused. 

Michael V. Jones, resident undead hothead.

He was lifting weights in the gym in their house, his face was bored as he lifted 50 pounds while listening to music.

He was wearing red basketball shorts and black trainers, but that wasn't the thing that made the Free twins hide their fronts.

Michael was shirtless. 

Pale skin, tinted green, showed with dark tattoos marking his immortality covered his back. His shorts hung low on his hips, revealing a V leading down into them.

Dusty pink nipples were perked up from the cold air, muscles rippled as he lifted the heavy barbells.

Gavin and Devin gulped simultaneously when Michael bent down to set the weights on the shelf, making his shorts pull tight againt a bubble butt.

The zombie walked out the door and into the bathroom, most likely going to take a shower. The twins scurried over to the door and peaked in quietly, flushing red when basketball shorts hit the ground, and slammed the door shut.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" A voice asked closely by their ears, making them yelp and turn around. 

Geoff stood behind them grinning like the demon he is. "You watching Michael shower?"

"NO!" They shouted quickly, Geoff grinned larger, showing off fangs.

"You little pervs, you are!" He cackled, blue flames flickered with his laughter. "You're totally watching him shower!"

"No, we're not!" They spoke together, a normal occurrence with them.

He gazed at them, then smirked darkly. "So, you wouldn't mind if I do this!"

Before they could do anything, Geoff snapped his fingers and they were suddenly inside the bathroom, with a showering Michael. 

Fuck their lives.

"The fuck are you two doing in here?" They froze, slowly turning to see Michael arms crossed with only a small towel around his waist. They tried their damn hardest not to stare at the drops of water running down into it.

"Well?" They fumbled with their words as the short man glared at them, none of them noticing that the very same towel that covered Michael, was falling down.

A soft thump and a sudden gust of cold air, caught their attentions. They all looked down to see the towel was now around Michael's ankles. 

The twins' cocks immediately perked up at the sight of Michael's small one. It sat pink an pretty, at 5 inches and circumcised. 

"Oh, knew that towel was too small." Michael didn't even try to hide his bits, talking like he wasn't currently giving the two boners.

He turned around, back facing them, and bent down to get a bigger one.

The twins had dry throats at the sight of their boi's pert ass, red from the shower. Their cocks ached to thrust into that ass, slamming into that tight heat.

Said man straightened up with a larger towel, wrapped it around himself, and walked out of the restroom. 

Gavin and Devin stayed in their crouched positions, starring off into space as Geoff poked his head into the room.

"Might want to take care of those." The demon smirked at their 'little' problems. 

...................................................

Three days past since the Bathroom Incident, as they were calling it, and the twins were doing their best not to jump Michael. 

Said zombie seemed to make it his mission to give them constant boners. He walked around in only his boxers, bending at the waist to gets things, sucking on candy and popsicles sensual. 

It almost looked like they were going to explode from arousal, when Michael called them into his room one day.

The others were out, collecting ingredients for Ryan's experiments, so they were the only ones in the mansion. 

Gavin and Devin were in the living room playing Halo, when their phones went off.

_Hey, come help me with something upstairs, I'm in my room._

They glanced at each other, and went upstairs, Devin knocked on Michael's door. 

"Come in!" Came from inside the room, sharing another look, they went in.

A massive king sized bed rested against the far dark red wall, the white carpet floor was clean, a flat screen hung on the wall across the bed with game consoles hooked to it.

Everything was fine, except one thing, Michael was missing. 

They heard the door shut behind them and spun towards it. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Michael only in tight red boxer-briefs, he smirked and locked the door.

They trembled as Michael stalked closer to them, toxic green on black eyes gazing at them with a predatory gleam.

"Your pretty resilient, you didn't try to jump me once." They were confused, he elaborated. "I know that you two keep having boners whenever I'm around, pretty hard not to notice when two hot guys have a problem in their pants."

The patchwork twins blinked in shock, he thought they were hot?

The immortal smirked, stepping closer, making them step back until their knees hit the bed.

"It's fun, watching you two squirm when I bend over. I bet you two think of how _good_ it would feel, thrusting your cocks into me. Slamming in my tight heat, hearing me moan, you'd like that huh?"

He straddled Gavin, rocking his hips coyly, making the taller man groan. His twin watching with wide eyes and a tent in his jeans.

"After all, you walked in on me in the shower. I bet you wanted to take me, then and there, against the wall." He rocked faster, the cleft of his ass rubbing Gavin's clothed erection. "You like this, my ass against your cock?"

Gavin nodded, hips jerking slightly, his brother rubbing his own member through his pants.

Michael rocked harder, going faster until he was practically bouncing in the stitched up Brit's lap. He felt Gavin grab his hips and let him thrust up into his ass. He moaned as the man's large cock prod his hole, Gavin's thrusts became frantic as his orgasm came closer. "Fuck, you're so big, you would barely fit in me. You wanna cum?"

The taller nodded, eyes shut tightly. "You wanna cum on my ass? Wanna paint it white with your juices?" Another nod.

Michael flipped them so he was on his hand and knees, underwear mysteriously gone. "Then do it."

Gavin quickly unzipped his pants and let his cock spring free of his boxers, he gripped the large member and jerked it. His hips jerked as he came with a groan, cum shooting out and hitting Michael's round ass.

The man flopped down on the bed and watched Michael crawl over to his brother.

Devin didn't get a chance to talk, before Michael was unzipping his jeans and grabbing his cock to swallow it in one go.

The dusty blonde gasped as a wet heat circled his knob and start sucking. He watched awestruck, as Michael bobbed his head expertly on his member.

Gavin grunted when his prick became hard again at the sight of Michael sucking dick. 

Said redhead shifted, making Devin lay down and put his cum covered ass in his face in a silent command. Devin immediately began licking and sucking on the round behind, cleaning off his brother's jizz.

He felt the bed shift and another tongue joined his own in preparing Michael's puckered hole. Their wet muscles dipped into it, causing the smaller to moan around a mouthful of cock, stretching it for things much larger.

Michael felt himself loosen enough and pulled off of the large organ with a pop. "Lay down infront of each other, I'm going to ride your fat cocks."

They stumbled over each other to do as he said, getting in position while their boi lubed up their cocks.

He straddled their legs, facing Gavin and lined the two members up, he sat down plunging them both in with one move.

The three moaned in sync, Michael mewling loudly when they hit his prostate.

He began riding them roughly, wanting to cum quickly. 

The patchwork twins didn't last long before they were ready to explode.

Michael leaned down while still rocking his hips to mash his lips with Gavin's. 

He sat back up and slammed his hips down hard, throwing his head back he screamed. "I'm cumming!"

White painted his and Gavin's chests, the squeeze of his hole made them cum with mixed groans.

They panted in a heap, Michael mewling as they pulled out and laid on either side of him.

"That ... was amazing. "

The twins laughed.

......................................................

"We'll be back later, we need to get some centaur hair." Geoff explained while Ray was muttering in the background about being the bait, Jack smiling as he patted the werewolf's head.

"Alright! See you guys later!" The twins exclaimed together as the group vanished with a press of a button from Ryan.

Not even a minute later, their phones buzzed.

_Wanna play? ;)_

They smirked in usion.

"Dibs on getting a blowjob first."

"Aw, wot?!"


	11. Red Rose, Purple Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from Noxxy "How about a continuation of Guns and gifts? i Really do Like roy hehehe something fluffy maybe angsty? how about ray and roy switching places trying to see if Ryan and joel cna recognize em?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't Read Guns and Gifts. I'd Recommend it. It's one of my more Chunky-er works but it still holds up.  
> I'm going something fluffy with Angst because that's how life works.
> 
> Ray's twin is named Roy.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> ps- Maybe later, I might do a switch one. maybe... not know.

Roy yawned as he sat up from the bed he shared with Ray, well would of tonight if Ray hadn't had done something stupid during work when he wasn't watching over and managed to hurt himself enough he needed to stay at the hospital for more than just a day and a night. And Roy was so tired right now. him and Ray could barely sleep on their own. They grew up together always sharing a bed, so sleeping alone made it impossible for the other to get a good rest. People found that out early about them when they had to deal with the Twins sleeping over. What's worst is Roy offered to take ray's place in Let's plays. Forgetting about how tired he'd get.

Getted out of the bed he trudged through the house grabbing clothing from his dresser on his side of the room. A shirt that looked Ryan sized and a pair of Cargo pants with his own pair of Checkered Vans now equipped onto Roy's body prepared him for the day. while leaving the Apartment after making and eating a energy filled Breakfast he grabbed a Red bull and rushed to his car to get to Studio 5 to get to where he needed to be. 

Ray had certainly gave himself a lot to do with Achievement Hunters along with X-Ray and Vav. A great show that was based off of silly nicknames Ray and Gavin called each other. Not only did he have to do Ray's lines, but now. He has his own since in the Newest Season they thought they'd bring back a Member of Ray's family past. His other Twin who was taken off by their Father when he left Ray and his mom at a young age for the two And now here He was. Being X-Ray Twin who falls for the Handsome Mad King, X-Ray biggest enemy in a Sense. Heading over to the voice booth first to record whatever came up for now. Roy and Ray both were a bit Excited for the Fight that was planned out when X-Ray found out who his twin was dating this whole time. of course that was something they would save for when both were here. Reading the lines side by side. yelling live to make it seem more real.

Roy had to spend more time than was thought in Recording. He kept yawning mid word which would mess everything up or he'd almost fall asleep it took awhile to get the right result they wanted. only to then shipped right over to the Hunters to record. he sat down in Ray's desk and picked up the controller that was there and started playing as well on his own account. Of course he kept almost falling asleep, thankfully his Real Life Mad King kept him safe when he needed to.

"Roy what's wrong? You look like you might pass out any minute." Ryan asked once recording was done, clearly worried about Roy.

"Just... me and ray are used to sleeping together so this is taking a bit of a toll on me..." Roy smiled weakly at Ryan.

"Why don't you send the night with me?" Ryan asked. "Or we could take a nap now..."

"Both sound Good Ryan." Roy flopped onto the older blonde's chest "both are good..." Ryan chuckled and scooped up Roy and walked over to the couch in the office and laid Roy down before joining him wrapping his arms around the other's small form Roy smiled and shut his eyes and listened to Ryan's Heartbeat as he slowly fell asleep. He could get used to sleeping like this.


	12. Twin Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by DF:  
> MK and his twin are up to no good. Really, they've just kidnapped their shared obsession, the other half of the super duo that's put the two in jail, X-ray. X-ray is confused since, oh god his crushes did this because they like him too.  
> Sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from DF, since none of you have sent anything! 
> 
> MK twin's name is Ricky.

X-ray grunted at the harsh light hitting his eyes, his limbs felt heavy. He tried to move, but something held him down.

"Wha?" The hero looked down to see metal bars pinning his arms and legs down, he tried to move but they wouldn't budge. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." He whipped his head to the side and saw two familiar people. "Royal Twins."

Mad King and Psycho King exchanged amused looks.

"What do you know, he remembers us!"

"Isn't that splendid, now we don't have to worry about what names he'll be screaming in a minute."

X-ray tried to keep the rising blush down, screaming? 

Ryan and Ricky, yes he knew their names, walked out of the shadows that hid their bodies. X-ray's battle with his blush was becoming one-sided as he saw that they only wore black boxers.

They smirked and stepped closer, Ricky reached to the side where a panel full of switches was. At the click of a button X-ray was liffted into a standing position with his arms over his head and his legs spread. "Why are you doing this?

"You see, we've had our eyes on you for quite a while, if I must say. We wish to have you as ours, if you allow us?" Ryan stood behind him, Ray realized that his uniform was gone, leaving him in his red boxer briefs.

The hero blushed brighter, they wanted him? He'll admit, he's had a crush on them ever since Vav and him fought against The Corpirate. He never thought that they would feel the same!

Ryan brushed a hand against his hip and he didn't try to hide the moan that came out. "Y-yes, I want you both!"

They grinned and Ricky pressed another button that released Ray but his hands were still tied up infront of him. 

"Those are to keep you from getting any control." Ricky explained with a smirk. 

Ray didn't mind, he had a kink for this kind of stuff, anyway. 

Ryan placed a wet kiss on his neck as Ricky locked lips with him, they pressed into him on both sides, sandwiching him between them.

The hero moaned as the Mad King nipped at the hollow of his neck, Ricky sucking a hickey into the space under his ear.

A hand trailed up his thighs and went into a leg of his underwear, he gasped as it touched his sensitive skin. Ryan removed the hand, only to peel off the garment, leaving him naked.

Ricky bit the Puerto Rican's lip as he moved him to a heated table, picking him up to sit on it, moving inbetween Ray's thighs.

Said hero mewled into the sloppy kiss as he felt the villian's massive cock brush his own. He put his bound wrists around Ricky's neck, fingers carding through the taller's soft hair.

The Psycho King broke the kiss to lay him down on the table, moving his lips down the small hero's torso until they reached his straining member.

Ray gasped as the man took his cock down in one go, he watched the golden head of hair bob between his legs. 

A wet finger prodded his hole, making him jump as it went inside him. At this rate, he wouldn't last long.

Ryan leaned down and began sucking one of his nipples, tweaking the other with his fingers.

Ray rested his head back and let out a string of moans at the amazing torture to his body. He rocked his body gently against the fingers inside him, getting closer to the edge. 

Ryan straightened up and watched the hot sight of his brother fingering their little vigilante. His cock weeped, wanting to pound into that tight heat.

Ray's moans got higher as he came closer, his hands in Ricky's hair, pushing him gently on his cock. His thighs wrapped themselves around the man's neck, he was so close.

Ricky moved his fingers faster, hitting the spot that would make Ray see stars. See stars he did, as he squealed in release, legs squeezing the man's neck.

The brothers smirked as their tiny hero panted, redfaced. They nodded at eachother and moved into position.

Ray panted, he's never felt this good before, he hoped that he would get more.

The gods must've been in his favor, because he felt something big brush his hole. He looked down to see Ryan's cock push into him, he gasped at the intrusion. 

Ryan grunted at the tightness of his mini lover, it squeezed his cock deliciously. He rocked his hips slowly, hearing the cut of moans from below him, gaining speed with each thrust.

Ray felt fingers on his hair, forcing his head back to see a prick in his face. Ricky's cock leaked precum, tip flaming red, wanting attention. 

Ray opened his mouth, letting the organ enter. It slid in, until Ray's nose touched Ricky's balls. The man groaned and rocked his hips, gently fucking the hero's pliant mouth.

Ray drooled as the massive prick moved in his throat, he was glad he was born without a gag-reflex, unlike his partner.

They fucked him on both ends, his warm body making them come close to the edge quickly.

Ricky thrusted a few more time, until he shot cum down Ray's throat, pulling out and watched a string of drool and jizz that followed. Ryan grunted and cam, hips jerking as Ray's heat milked him for all he's worth.

Ray wasn't that suprised to see they were still hard, they had amazing stamina. He squeaked as he was lifted up and had Ryan's cock enter him again.

The man held Ray's thighs as he thrusted upwards into Ray, his brother walking closer to join.

Ray gasped as another cock slide into him, Ricky thrusting in time with his twin. The hero wrapped his arms around their necks and enjoyed the sensation of two cocks hitting his prostate.

They moved faster, ready for release. Ray brought both of them into a sloppy three-way kiss, mewling into it as they came in sync.

"That was fun." They agreed. 

...................................

"Why does the green one smell of arousal and the Kings?"

"Wot?!"

"Aw, shit."


	13. Heroes Multiply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by DF:  
> Mogar ends up wandering into his mate's (Vav) apartment to see that there's now two of him. Confusion ensues and you choose what happens to them in the end. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vav twin's name is Devin.

Mogar smelt the air, something felt off. The bear man jumped from his perch on a skyscraper and ran across the rooftops to his destination. 

His boots scraped on the concrete as he landed infront of his mate's home, mouth open and taking in the scents, this was definitely the place.

.................................

Vav's morning was peaceful, he had eggs on toast with freshly brewed tea, a nice long shower, and a crisp morning jog.

On his way home, however, things got weird. 

He was just minding his own business, when a strange man jumped infront of him holding some sort of gun.

"Let's make this nice and easy, kid. Hand over all your cash, and no one gets hurt." The man gruffed.

Vav shook his head. "I don't have any money on me, sir."

"A foreigner, eh? Well let me tell ya something, this is my turf, ain't no one hasn't heard of me." Vav raised a brow, he's never seen this man before.

"And you are?"

"I'm the powerful Mogar, of course!"

Vav couldn't help it, he started laughing.

The guy looked surprised. "What's so funny?"

"Mate," Vav held his stomach, chuckles erupting. "I've seen Mogar, and you're Not him!"

"Oh yeah?" The man growled and aimed his gun, Vav got ready to dodge. "Take this you fucker!"

He fired and Vav jumped out of the way, he hissed as he got hit in the arm. He landed and grunted at the shockwave that went through the appendage.

He didn't give the man any time to escape, before he leaped up and socked him in the jaw. The wouldbe robber fell to the ground unconscious, his gun sliding away and stopped at Vav's feet.

The hero pocketed the gun while calling the police, he told them of the robber and location then hung up. His head spun for a moment, making him stumble.

'The gun must've had poison.' He thought to himself, he grabbed a nearby building for balance and slowly made his way home.

Vav stumbled into his two-story home, past down to him by his grandad. He took off his jacket and grabbed the counter, his head spinning. The tall man groaned, hand reaching for his phone. He wasn't able to grab it, for he lost his grip on the counter and fell.

His last memory was his arm glowing. 

............................................

"Oi, bruv, wake up."

"Bruv, wake Up."

"WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" Vav shot up and immediately brained himself on something. He fell back with a groan and a hand to his aching head.

He squinted his eyes and raised his head some, he could hear someone groaning infront of him. 

"...Please tell me I'm dreaming."

His clone laughed with a pained groan. "Nope."

Vav sighed and laid his head back ."Didn't think so."

"Sorry, bruv." His lookalike chuckled, he even laughed the same.

The hero groaned, arm over his eyes. He blinked at the slight pain, and looked at the appendage, the scratch wasn't long, but it was deep enough to need a few stitches.

Gavin sighed and got up to get his MEDKit, his clone stayed sitting on the floor. He came back with the red box and sat at his dining table.

"Looks pretty nasty, bruv." He glanced up from the kit, his clone was sitting in the chair across from him. Gavin didn't say anything as he got sterile needle and thread.

The hero took a deep breath and began stitching himself up, an eyebrow twitching at the pain. He was glad that his line of work required him getting thrown into walls and shot at.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be 'ere for a while." His clone said softly, eyes half mast as he watched the other sew his skin up.

"If you are, you're gonna need a name." Gavin didn't freak out, his job and partner forced him to go with things, no matter how strange they were. 

"Mm...Devin. Your mum did say she wanted a son named Devin." His clone, Devin, must've came with his memories. 

Gavin nodded as he finished the last stitch, he had Eight in total. It wasn't as good as when X-ray did it, but it'll have to do. He tied off the thread and stared bandaging it up.

Devin packed up the MEDKit and put it to the side, then looked back at the hero. "So, are we going to use this situation to our advantage?"

Gavin snipped the bandage and glanced up. "What do you mean?"

Devin got a devious look in his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of something like this before!"

Gavin blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, he admitted he has thought of this before. Just something a bit more... naughty. "Okay, I have."

Devin grinned. "Thought so. Now, let's go get some of that warrior ass."

Gavin heard a soft thump from outside. "I don't think we're gonna need to."

The front door opened and they pounced.  
............................................

Mogar sniffed around the house, the source of the smell was inside. He growled, why was his mate's scent warped?

The small warrior (not that people knew that, you could accomplish alot with heels) stalked to the door and didn't bother to knock before he busted it down.

He was attacked on both sides, the strange mixed scent of his mate threw his senses off. He went down on the, thankfully, carpet floor. He snarled as his arms were pinned and tied, a glance of familiar sandy blonde hair made him keep from ripping off his restraints. 

Mogar blinked as he was lifted up and carried to Vav's bedroom, there was two Gavin's!

"Why are there two of you?" His voice was higher, turns out long periods of time away from his mum made his throat wrecked. (He still uses the deeper tone to scare the shit out of people, it's fun to watch them scream.)

"Some bloke used your name to try and scare me, I laughed and got shor at by a weird gun." The Gavin on his right held up a bandaged arm. "I'll take the weapon to Miss Hilda later. Right now, I'm using this to my advantage."

"Just sit back and enjoy the pleasure, luv. Oh, and, call me Devin. I want to hear you scream it later." The one on his left smirked.

Mogar blushed as his clothes and boots were removed, leaving him only in his warpaint. The double Brits took off their sweat shirts and shorts, their large cocks were erect and throbbing.

Mogar stiffled a moan as Gavin trailed a finger down his stomach and to his small member. Devin leaned down and captured his lips, the Brit swiping a tongue over the warrior's fangs. Mogar gasped into the kiss as Gavin fisted his cock, squeezing it lightly before removing his hand.

The bear man heard drawers opening and stuff being moved. He whimpered as Devin trailed kisses down his neck and sucked on a sensitive spot.

Gavin smirked and grabbed the lube, can't have his boi tearing, now could they? He popped the lid open and took a big glob of the cherry lubricant. He rubbed it together between his fingers to warm it up and brought it to his mate's legs.

Mogar gasped as someone spread his thighs and brought a wet hand to his hole. Mogar moaned softly and bucked his hips when a finger entered.

"That's a good boi, take my fingers nice and slow." Gavin crooned as he stuck another one in at the constant rocking of the warrior's hips.

Mogar bared down on the fingers inside of him as he sucked Devin's cock, he could feel them close to his prostate. 

Devin groaned at the amazing mouth around his dick, rocking his hips to gently thrust into the wet heat. He glanced down at his twin who smirked and added a third finger, making a high pitched moan come out of Mogar's talented mouth.

Gavin scissored his fingers, stretching his mate nice and wide for what was coming up next. 

Mogar whined as the fingers, who were just about to hit his sweet spot, disappeared. Devin forced himself to pull out of Mogar's mouth at the look Gavin shot him, he was about to thrust into something even better.

The bear hero yelped as he was lifted up and sat on someone's lap. He looked up as Gavin crawled infront of him, a smirk on his face and his cock dripping pre-cum.

Mogar gasped at the feel of hard flesh under him, Devin grunted as the smaller shifted in his lap and brushed his aching cock.

Gavin reached under Mogar and lifted him up so Devin could position himself at the warrior's entrance. He gave a questioning glanced at Mogar and at the nod, slowly lowered him.

Mogar moaned at the hard organ stretching him, it brushed against his inner walls and he clamped down on it to keep it inside himself. The two Brits smirked at each other as their little fighter gasped.

"Good boi." Gavin murmured, lifting the redhead and bringing him back down, making him gasp.

Mogar moaned as Gavin set a pace, lifting him slightly and dropping him while Devin thrusted up into him. 

The sound of skin against skin and moans soon echoed through the room as Devin thrusted faster. Gavin watched with a hungry look as his mate was fucked by his clone.

Mogar squealed as he came, white ropes of cum hitting his stomach and even splashing his face. The Brits drooled slightly at the sight of Mogar giving himself a facial.

Mogar panted then mewled as Devin lifted him up and felt another large cock enter him. His small member twitched as they fucked into him.

The two foreigners panted and gruntef as they pounded into Mogar's impossibly tight hole. They were close to cumming.

Mogar whined and used his bound hands to pull Gavin into a heated kiss as their thrusting got sporadic. 

The three moaned in usion as they came together. Mogar eyes rolled up into his head as cum dripped out of him.

The trio laid panting, Gavin and Devin's softening cocks still inside the warrior.

"So, wanna nother round?" Devin panted out.

They nodded.

..........................................

"Thank you for your work." Mad King smirked at the man, handing him a wad of cash.

"Yeah, yeah. Lost the gun though." The robber held an icepack to his swollen jaw.

"That is not a problem. Now, be on your way, I have some business to take care of." The monarch smirked.

"See ya." The robber left, grumbling about his new bruise.

Mad King waited until the door was closed before pulling out his phone and dialing a long memorized number.

"Yo." MK smirked at the bored voice on the other line.

"The job is done, my precious Queen." The madman purred.

"Good, maybe Vav can stop whining now." X-ray sighed. "Now come and get your reward."

"I'll be right there, my little wife." Mad King hung up and went to his love's home. 

He hoped X-ray would bring out the handcuffs.


End file.
